Engineers know how to shoot
Goldenfur wakes up, and just grab the pistol from the holster and start to look around, resuming his scouting behavior. Hondon finishes munching on a small portion of ration, taking a sip of water. Looking at the stun gun, he notices dirt h as started to collect on the emmiters. He takes the edge of his grey shirt and starts cleaning them off. Goldenfur suddenly turn upside down, he keep looking to Hondon for some time, then he asks "Hey, want to learn how to shoot?" Hondon finishes cleaning off the emmiters on the stun gun, and looks up at Goldenfur. He shrugs. "Sure, why not. Now is as good a time as any." He gets up from where he was sitting. Goldenfur slides down the tree, and sets his gun to the stun position and turn on the gun, that charge after some time. "So, what you do not know?" Hondon looks down at his own weapon, frowning. "Well, I've never really shot a weapon much before, besides that one time we were running from the Phyrrians on the beach. I suppose if you could show my how to grip the gun, and how to aim it, that would be a start." Goldenfur smiles, then after some time he says "Ok... First, you need to know that there are many types of weapons, the most easy ones to use are the energy pistols, that can be lasers, plasma and stunners... I have one here that is both la ser and stunner, you have a separated laser that I gave you, and a stunner, the laser is for long range, and kill organi cs, the stunner is for short range, stun organics, and can disable phyrrians I think, but they can be repaired..." Goldenfur smiles, and while holding the crutch on the left paw, and the weapon in the right paw, he says "First, never a im the gun somewhere if you do not want to shoot, against a creature it is offensive, and against anything else or you f riends, it can be prone to accident... What you will shoot?" A critter shows up, travelling on the middle of the camp, seemly not afraid of the explosions and fires around. Hondon notices the critter walking into the clearing that the group was using for a camp. Taking aim with the stun gun, Hondon flicks off the safety and slowly presses the trigger. The critter, manages to notice that Hondon is aiming at it, and start to run, Hondon hits the ground, the electricity making some leaves move a bit. Goldenfur shake his head and say "No, do not hesitate, if you are going to shoot, shoot, do not pull the trigger slowly, just pull it." Hondon curses lightly. The critter is now at the long rage. The critter again notices that someone is going to shoot him, but not in time, since the source changed, the critter try to dodge and ends getting shot in the middle of the neck, landing apparently lifeless on the ground. Another critter is up on a tree, maybe at a medium range, not too far. Goldenfur pokes Hondon, and points to the critter, without doing any other sound than moving his crutch, to avoid alerting the critter. Well... The critter hear the sound of goldenfur moving the crutch, and start to flee, but still running on the tree. Hondon sees the critter moving, and takes aim. Lining up his target, he squeezes off the shot quickly. The critter notices that Hondon is taking aim at it, and stops, trying to not get shoot by Hondon aiming at its head, but he was aiming at the critter, not forward, and the shot lands in a awesome way on the head of the critter, that spasms heavily, and falls on the ground, breaking some bones, including the neck, and dies. Goldenfur smiles and says "Great shot! You even managed to kill the animal!", he look for some time at the animal and sa y "Yeah, it broke the neck... Completly dead..." Hondon nods to himself, lowering the stun gun. after a second, he flicks the safety back on. "Ok, I think i'm slowly get ting the hang of this." A thought occurs to him. Moving over to the critter, he picks it up and drops it next to the sna ke meat and Goldenfur's other catches. "Maybe Heidi can make something edible out of it." Goldenfur chuckles and say "I have no idea on how to cook. But I am a hunter, I just eat the things that I hunted withou t cooking... But I thnk that humans dislike that..." he just get the critter, and using his claws he rip off some meat p ieces, then he hand them to Hondon "Do you want it?" Hondon holds up his hands and backs away, shaking his head. "No thanks. My biology doesn't really allow for the consumpt ion of raw meats." Goldenfur nods, chuckles and shoves them on his mouth, he then chew on them a bit and then swallow, just spitting the fur out right after that. Hondon has a slightly nauseated look on his face. Sitting down near the Demarian, he once again starts examining the stun gun. He starts chatting idly. "It is not that I can't eat raw meat, you know. I probably could. It is just that most close relatives of humans don't really have the immune systems to deal with raw meat. We could get sick by eating it. And out here, I'd rather not be puking my guts out and spewing water out my ass." Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Classic demarian logs Category: Classic lunite logs